I finally see you
by Galadrielle18
Summary: Jake Sully decides to finally welcome his new destiny and to bid farewell to the woman he thought he loved more than life itself. SLASH Tsu’tey/Jake Sully. Third in my “Losing and Gaining” series.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I finally see you

Author: Galadrielle

Fandom: Avatar

Series: third in my "Losing and Gaining" series

Pairing: Tsu'tey/Jake Sully

Summary: Jake Sully decides to finally welcome his new destiny and to bid farewell to the woman he thought he loved more than life itself.

Warnings: slash

Rating: PG-13

AN: SPOILERS! If you haven't seen Avatar you probably shouldn't read this. It also will make no sense to you, I advise you to go see it beforehand!

**Chapter One**

Jake Sully wheeled over to Mo'at who was already waiting for him. The shaman had been kind enough to come down to the ground rather than have him find someone to carry him up to her.

"Jakesully, you have finally come to me." Mo'at was happy to see his eyes clear for the first time since her daughter had died. 'May Eywa grant him happiness on the path he has to walk for all our sake.'

Uncomfortable, Jake scratched his neck, "Yeah, just finished thinking about what happened, you know?"

Nodding gracefully Mo'at replied, "You mean the talk with my daughter through Eywa…"

Speechless, Jake just looked at her. When nothing further was said he caught himself, "You knew…But how…"

The shaman laughed throwing back her head, "I am bound to Eywa, even more than all other Na'vi. Eywa doesn't usually interfere, but with you Eywa makes exceptions." Looking him up and down Mo'at continues, "You were not meant to be with her, Jakesully. Another is destined to be your mate…"

Blushing behind his mask Jake interrupted her, "I know, I know! Neytiri told me about…him. But it's not easy to accept! It isn't well liked by others when a man starts something with another…"

"Ah, Jakesully...You forget that, while your body may have human origins, your heart is Na'vi. You long for the freedom you tasted, to be free of this machine you have to rely on," she pointed at the oxygen mask, "and to be able to run, fly and hunt with the others." Mo'at gently touched his paralyzed legs. "You can have this freedom. Eywa will surely grant you the gift, even if you decide to fight against your destiny."

Sadness spread through Jake, "But why wasn't Grace…"

Kneeling down in front of him and looking him in the eyes Mo'at stroked his cheek, "She was too weak. Had she made it to Eywa sooner it may have worked. Do not condemn Eywa for it."

Jake shook his head in denial, "I don't! Eywa helped us in our fight, even after Neytiri told me that Eywa wouldn't pick a side and would just provide balance! I just…"

"You are unsure if you really want to take the step, because it would be the final treason to your own race," Mo'at saw the war within Jakesully's eyes, and she could only hope that his Na'vi heart would win over his human fear.

"Partly, yes. But I also don't want to start another relationship, one that goes against everything I was taught, just to be left again."

The loss present in his voice cut deep into the shaman's heart. "You lost someone dear to you prior to coming to us?"

Nodding shakily Jake replied, "My brother."

Taking hold of his chin Mo'at raised his head, "It is always right to grieve those lost to us, but you also have to let them go. This is the same thing my daughter asked of you."

"But that is different! I know she has joined with Eywa, but Tom didn't!" Before Jake could start his angry tirade, his shoulder was grabbed by a strong hand.

Hearing the human become more and more agitated a strong but gentle voice interrupted him, "Calm yourself, Jakesully." Tsu'tey stood behind Jake holding his shoulder firmly but without intent to hurt.

The way Jake didn't flinch away from his hands encouraged Tsu'tey. Releasing his hold he walked around the human to stand right in front of him, "No matter what you choose to do, Jakesully, I see you." The warrior knelt down and gently grasped Jake's trembling hand, kissing it while looking deep within those alien eyes. "I see you."

Jake blinked and the next moment Tsu'tey stood up, jumping up a branch hanging above his head and vanished. Leaving behind a confused but also blushing Jake Sully.

Mo'at liked the way the human's skin changed colors, indicating he wasn't as reluctant as he seemed to be. The interest in the new leader of the Omaticaya was definitely there. Smiling, she thought of ways to make sure Eywa's volition would come true.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lying in the hammock like structure Jake couldn't help but think about the way his heartbeat picked up when Tsu'tey's lips had touched his hand, or how the warrior wouldn't let another Na'vi but himself carry Jake up to his 'bed'.

'Bridal style', his overactive mind supplied. The memory made him still blush. How strong the hands had been, carrying him as if he weighted nothing, holding him secure and tight against the well muscled chest. How gentle the hands had been when they set him down, and the following kiss to his hand…

The mask wouldn't work forever, Jake knew this. After his anger with Mo'at for bringing up his brother had died down he realized that she had been right. It was time to not only let Neytiri rest with Eywa, but also Tom.

'Tomorrow I will talk to Norm and Max, telling them about my decision is the least I can do.' Satisfied with his decision and feeling lighter at heart Jake rolled on his side, mindful to the mask keeping him alive.

He didn't see or feel the eyes watching his every move carefully, guarding him not only from beasts but also nightmares.

Tsu'tey watched the small form sleep. Taking care not to disturb the slumbering soldier the warrior took great care to stay still while lying on the bed beside him.

He knew that those humans needed the masks to protect them from the very air, so he had resolved that he would make sure that Jakesully did not lose his mask while sleeping.

When Jakesully only snuggled deeper into the pliant material beneath his cheek the warrior smiled to himself and set back. This would be a long night and an even longer fight for his intended.

The next morning Jake woke to eyes watching him. He felt them travel over his body and shivered at the imagined almost caress.

Slowly opening them he saw Tsu'tey next to him, sleeping. 'Are you out of your mind, Sully? Why should he watch you?' Shaking his head he supported himself on his left arm and looked at the warrior. For the first time seeing those cat-like features relaxed in sleep. 'Beautiful.'

His gaze followed the fine lines of the face to the long ears before fixating on the strand of hair hanging over Tsu'tey's shoulder, flowing down his chest. Swallowing he looked lower and found his gaze focused on the very fact that Tsu'tey was indeed male. Turning crimson he found himself needing to breath and looked up, into the open eyes of Tsu'tey.

"I…I…Tsu'tey…" he stuttered but stopped himself when the warrior stretched his muscles. Mouth going dry Jake felt himself react like he never had before because of a male.

Satisfied that Jakesully was finally showing interest in him Tsu'tey jumped up and in one move picked Jake up, "I see you, Jakesully."

"And…and I see you." Jake blushed deeper and forgot marine training and common sense when Tsu'tey leaned down to him.

A bit disappointed but happy to have achieved this much Tsu'tey replied, "No, you do not. Not completely at least."

Confused Jake stayed silent until they reached the ground where Mo'at and the rest of their tribe were waiting.

When Tsu'tey prepared to set him down Jake grabbed his wrist. "What do you mean?"

"You find me attractive, but you do not think of me as your mate, your intended." Seeing the confusion still on the alien face Tsu'Tey continued, "I will wait for you to see me, Jakesully." With that Tsu'tey walked to the others, leaving Jake sitting in front of Mo'at.

The wise woman saw Jake's eyes follow the warrior and knew that Eywa would be able to provide the last missing pieces the human needed to fall in love with their leader. Stepping closer she said, "You have come to a decision, Jakesully?"

Nodding Jake replied, "Yes, I want to become one of you. A true Na'vi." The cries of happiness the others emitted told him he had made the right decision. 'A true Na'vi!'

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jake tried to calm himself as he was undressed and washed in preparation for the ritual. Swallowing the nausea he thought back to his fellow humans' reactions to his decisions.

_*****Flashback*****_

"_You will try to become one of them, right?" Norm had asked even before Jake had had the chance to say something._

_Surprised the marine asked, "How did you know?"_

_Max and Norm looked at each other, "We'd do the same! It's so cool!"_

_Joining them Jake laughed as well before remembering the other half of his decision, "Guys, there is something else." Stalling himself he took a deep breath, "I don't know how you will react, so please let me tell you before you possibly try to beat me up, okay?" Receiving confused nods he continued, "Well, you see, Eywa apparently intended me to be with one of them."_

_Norm couldn't help himself, "Yeah, we already know about Neytiri…"_

"_No, it wasn't Neytiri." Jake stopped him. Swallowing down the bile he said, "It was Tsu'tey."_

_Waiting for their reaction he saw confusion turn into realization. When the expected disgust didn't emerge but smiles spread over their faces Jake wondered why._

_As his friends saw his confused face the smiled, "What? Did you expect us to hate you? Call you degrading names?" Norm scoffed._

_Max laughed, "Seems he did, Norm! We are better than we thought!" With that Max grabbed Norm's hand and tugged him over, kissing him playfully._

_Jake's jaw dropped. He had never expected… Hadn't even thought about it! Relieved he laughed as Norm blushed and tried to bat away Max's hands._

_So he wasn't alone. Someone was there who understood him, supported him. _

_His friends, Max and Norm, had his back._

_*****End Flashback*****_

Coming back to the present Jake saw Tsu'tey carry his avatar over to the trees roots. 'It's not just your avatar, Jake. Soon it will be your real body.'

When Tsu'tey lay the avatar down and turned to Jake sitting naked on a rock he smiled encouragingly.

As the Na'vi stepped closer Jake saw a tension in his body that hadn't been there earlier. The hands cradling him gently shook and Jake looked up uncertain. "What is it, Tsu'tey?"

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself Tsu'tey looked at the human in his arms, naked but for the mask. "I fear what I will do should I lose you."

Moved by the honesty Jake replied, "You won't lose me. No matter what happens I will always be with you." Raising his hand he stroked the warrior's face before laying it over the male's heart. "If I should join Eywa I will watch over you." Deciding that it was worth the risk Jake ripped of his mask.

Before Tsu'tey could stop him warm wet lips covered his own and were gone too soon again. Looking down he saw Jakesully covering his face with the mask again, beet red.

"Why did you risk your life for a kiss?" Tsu'tey asked irritated.

Biting his lower lip Jake admitted, "In case I don't make it. I don't want to regret never kissing you…"

Now more determined than before Tsu'tey stepped up to Mo'at and lay him down. Before releasing Jake hi whispered in his ear, "I will pray for you, my mate." Kissing him gently on the cheek the warrior stood back, allowing the ritual to start.

After the darkness had claimed him Jake had fallen into light, just like when his consciousness traveled to his avatar. Instead of feeling his body, new or old, he felt peace and warmth.

'Hello, Jake.'

Looking up he saw Neytiri stand in front of him. "Neytiri," he gasped.

'Yes. I see you finally accepted your destiny and let him inside your heart.'

Shamed at having pushed his feelings for her aside he looked down, refusing to look at her.

'I'm happy you let me go, Jake. Eywa set this path for you because it was your destiny, like it was mine to die and make room for a new generation of Na'vi. You will change many things, Jake."

Confused Jake looked up, "What do you mean? I've done my part…"

Laughter emerged from the light, 'Not at all! You are different from us, carry different…genes, you call them. They will make sure that neither you nor Tsu'tey will be the last to lead the clan.'

"I don't understand…"

'Do not worry, Jakesully. Everything happens for a reason, don't forget this. I will always carry you in my heart, Jake. This is our final farewell.'

Jake reached for her, "Wait!" Her shadow vanished just as a blinding light encircled him.

Coming aware to silence wasn't something Jake had expected. But when he saw Tsu'tey's worried face looking down on him Jake knew it had worked.

Blinking away the cobwebs in his head the newborn Na'vi wrapped his arms around the startled warrior, forcing him down and connecting their lips.

When they finally stopped, Jake and Tsu'tey didn't hear the roaring jubilation. They only had eyes for each other.

Tsu'tey whispered lovingly, "I see you."

Jake smile was ecstatic, "And I finally see you."

End


End file.
